Basqueball
Basqueball / Basque Countryball |caption = Basqueball can into culture! Gib me independence now, Spain or I will start another Askatasuna on you! (very unlikely) |image =BRoop.jpg |reality = Basque Country|personality = Angry, tough, proud, nationalist, sometimes separatist|Prosperous|Industrious||language = Basque (main) Spanish French Occitan|capital = Vitoria-Gasteiz|religion = Catholicism Atheism |friends = Navarreball Cataloniaball Galiciaball Aquitaineball Occitaniaball Scotlandball Brittanyball Normandyball Latviaball Russiaball Belarusball Hungaryball Finlandball Albaniaball Aliens|enemies = Spainball (mostly) Franceball (sometimes) Nazi Germanyball Kingdom of Italyball Francoist Spainball|predecessor =Kingdom of Navarreball |imagewidth = |nativename = Euskal Herribola / Euskadibola (Basque) País Vascobola (Spanish) Pays Basqueboule (French)|type = Vasconic|likes = Independence, wearing his hat, rioting, fieldwork, celebrating San Fermín, running the bulls and dancing|intospace = Yes|status = Wantings Askatasuna|gender = Male|hates = Basketball, getting arrested,not being recognised|government = Devolved government under a constitutional monarchy|affiliation = Spainball|founded = 1936|onlypredecessor = Kingdom of Navarreball|predicon = }}Basqueball is an autonomous community of . He has his own very unique and isolated language and has his own national identity, Basqueball is of wanting independence. Personality Basque used to deny being a part of Spain until a dozen of years ago, if not give the reason or fails to what you can have very violent outbursts, but that's the past, as Spain gave them more self-control and they manage their own taxes. They're mostly happy now, the independence movement is actually low compared to Catalonia, as most Basques are ok with the actual situation for the economic benefits Spain gave them in 2007 and updated in 2014. They're one of the most developed regions in Spain, this is the reason for some of them to want independence, and it's used as a stereotype referring why Spanish people hate them but in reality no one hates them. Relations Friends * Cataloniaball - Anaia who wants independence from tyrannic spain as well, some day we will be both independent and will be free from our oppressor! * Scotlandball - We both equal in our continued oppression by foreign imperialists and both seek our independence. Separatist brothers unite! * 6ball - spain thinks that he teaches me of how to talk. * Sardiniaball - Brother that wants independence from Italy * Bashkortostanball - So I am related to this guy? And why do we have a bit of same grammar? Enemies * Spainball - ¡ASKATASUNA! You corrupt kaka, yuor economy sucks too and you now want to steal my taxes. * Francoist Spainball - Fascist Nazi Bastards! You and your fiends bomb Guernicaball after the Spanish Civil War and have both me and Cataloniaball oppressed by your regime! Facts * It is common to see him manifesting for independence * He likes to celebrate San Fermín and run the bulls. * He enjoys the fieldwork, by nature is an excellent woodsman. * He has been repeatedly arrested for rioting * He looks like UKball * Inventors of kalimotxo * It is believed that Basqueball can speak with 6ball because of his strange language Gallery Can Basque Into Independancia1.png Basque-Scenery.png Finno-Ugric & Basque languages.png Basque Country promotes its culture.png|Basqueball can into culture Basquetball.png DCI8H1p.png 6YyGXCd.png CJ7SQVa.png|Spainball and his seperatist movements J6D2XM0.png countryball-polandball-песочница-140655.jpeg qgv5uVh.png Dun worry be happy.jpg CK5BEHn.png 7PFEp9E.png wtB1Rxj.png Portugal Suicide.png Hungarian Story.png leonsproblem.png GDFGDGG.png|Basqueball with his half son San Pedro y Miquelon Tumblr n48pcmhr2L1s2wlr3o1 500.jpg es:País_Vascoball Category:Regionball Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:Europe Category:ISISball Haters Category:Cross Category:Occitan Speaking Countryball Category:Iberia Category:Basque Speaking Countryball Category:Wine Category:Paella remover Category:Atlantic Ocean Category:Southwest Europe Category:Baguette Removers Category:Proposed Countryballs Category:Countryballs with limited recognition Category:Vasconic